Follow Through
by foxgirl28
Summary: Kurama and Ryou are forced to live with Karasu for reasons of their own. But how will Karasu try to court of favorite redhead kitsune?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 19: Where are you?

Karasu and Kurama walked down the large hall together. Neither of them talked to one another. Kurama plain out never wanted to talk to Karasu, though.

Suddenly Kurama felt a strong arm warp around his waist and pull him towards something. To his horror, Kurama realized that it was Karasu's arm and he was pulling him towards him. Kurama struggled to get away, but to no luck.

"Let go, Karasu! Now! I-," Started Kurama.

"Shh, my Kitsune. Why do you struggle? You know that it is quite useless, don't you?" Asked Karasu while putting a hand on Kurama's head and stroking his hair lightly.

"Just get off," said Kurama in annoyance.

"Fine, my Kitsune," said Karasu with a chuckle. Karasu took his arms off Kurama, but still stayed close to him.

Kurama growled at this. He hated it when Karasu called him his' kitsune. He belonged to no one. And he never will.

Kurama kept walking, but kept an eye on Karasu. He did not even want Karasu near him. But at the moment he had to choice.

Then Kurama felt Karasu take his hand and lead him to a small dark closed in hall.

"What do you think you're doing, Karasu!" Asked Kurama while withdrawing his hand.

"Taking a short cut to Ryou's room, of course. Do you really want to walk down stairs?" Asked Karasu while taking a moment to stop and look back at Kurama.

Kurama really didn't want to take stairs. The drug was **still** hurting him and giving him headaches. If Karasu knew that it was still taking a toll on Kurama, he wouldn't let him leave to see Ryou. But he didn't want to walk down a small dark hall with Karasu either. On the other hand he would see Ryou faster. He really wanted to see Ryou. It felt like ages since the last time he saw him. Though in Kurama's mind he knew it probably wasn't as long as he thought.

So it was decided. Kurama was going to take his chances and walk down the hall with Karasu. Hopefully it was the right choice, for Kurama's sake.

"Fine," said Kurama with a sigh of defeat.

"I thought you would say that," said Karasu with a smile.

Kurama let out another sigh and followed Karasu into the long dark hall.

"Give me your hand, Kurama," said Karasu with a smile.

"What! No," Said Kurama in aghast.

"Okay then we don't go," said Karasu with turning around with a smile.

"Wait! Why do you need to hold my hand?" Asked Kurama who was very annoyed.

"It's dark. Do I want you to get lost?" Said Karasu.

"Yes," answered Kurama.

Karasu let out a fake gasp and laughed.

"Never. Why would you think that, my Fox? Don't be silly. I would never want to lose you…and I never plan to," said Karasu darkly.

Kurama didn't like hearing this. What did he mean by he never planed to?' Kurama got nervous and started walking into the small hall without Karasu.

Kurama didn't sense Karasu come up behind him and take his hand.

"Let go, Karasu," growled Kurama under his breath.

"No," said Karasu with a very large smile.

Kurama got tired of playing this game and tried to pull his hand away. Unlike last time, Kurama could not pull his hand away. Karasu had a firm grip and wasn't letting go any time soon.

His hand soon got sore and he was too tired to try anymore. He started walking into the tunnel-like hall while pulling Karasu after him. Since Karasu wasn't going to let go, then Kurama would just pull him. Right now he was wasting time, when he could be with Ryou.

"Where do you think you're going? You know you don't know how to get there," said Karasu.

It was true. Kurama had no idea where to go.

Kurama stopped in his tracks and looked back to Karasu.

"Then can you lead me?" Asked Kurama. He was so embarrassed for asking for help. Especially from the one person he wanted to get away from, Karasu.

With a smile plastered on behind his mask, Karasu stepped ahead of Kurama and started leading him through the tunnel.

After a few minuets of walking they came to an old wooden door. Unlike the other doors, this door was very old and the wood was cracking. There was dirt covering the bottom of it and the handle was rusted.

"Here we are," said Karasu.

"Then let go of my hand, now," demanded Kurama.

"Make me," said Karasu with a chuckle.

Kurama once again tugged and pulled but Karasu's grasp would not give in. Finally Kurama was too tired to keep trying he finally gave up. That's when Karasu let go of Kurama's hand. Karasu wrapped his arms around Kurama and pulled him into his chest.

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" said Karasu soothingly with a quiet laughter.

"Yes it was! Get off me!" Hissed Kurama angrily.

"No," said Karasu with a laugh. He was really enjoying this now.

Suddenly the rusty knob turned and the door cracked open a bit.

If this is one of my servants they will pay for interrupting me,' thought Karasu furiously.

Karasu reluctantly let go of Kurama for a moment and approached the door. He swiftly pulled it open to revile no one except Ryou!

"Ryou!" Exclaimed Kurama with relief.

"K-Kurama? What's going on? W-Where are we?" Asked Ryou. "I was looking for you…and I couldn't find you."

Ryou let his eyes wonder around the room until he saw Karasu. He let out a gasp and backed against a wall with wide eyes. HE had never seen anyone like this before. Never.

"W-who's this?" Stammered Ryou.

"Ryou, this is Karasu," said Kurama. "He's an **acquaintance** of mine."

"Karasu!" Thought Ryou. "That's who Bakura was talking to me about! I remember now!"

"Is there a problem, little Ryou?" Said Karasu while bending down to Ryou height.

"No," said Ryou while shaking his head. Ryou was still in shock, he didn't even breathe when Karasu looked at him.

"Good. But if there is, please let me know," said Karasu. "I would truly hate for anything to happen to something so important to my Kitsune."

"What?" Asked Ryou curiously. Kurama walked over to Ryou and put a hand on his shoulder and tightened his grip when he answered him.

"Nothing Ryou," said Kurama before Karasu could answer.

Was Karasu going to tell Ryou about his past? No! Ryou had to find that for himself. Even the slightest mention of his or Ryou's past could ruin everything.

"Karasu we need to talk for a moment," said Kurama hesitantly.

"Whatever you say, my darling," answer Karasu.

For Kurama's sake, Ryou ignored this last comment Karasu made. He could tell that the things that Karasu said made Kurama feel uncomfortable.

Since they now had Ryou with them there was no need to go down the passage. Kurama was very thankful for this. He absolutely dreaded the thought.

So they walked out of the tunnel-like hall. Karasu led them to two doors. Then he looked at Ryou.

"Ryou, my dear. I hope you do not mind waiting in this room while I and Kurama have a talk, do you?" Asked Karasu.

"Not at all," said Ryou in his polite voice. He tried to sound normal, but tints of nervousness made its way into his voice.

He walked into the room when Karasu opened the door. He then closed the door after himself. He wanted to get away from Karasu as soon as he could. Not just because he was a bit frightened of him, but also he knew that the spirit of the ring did not like Karasu much either. Even though Bakura did not say it straight out to Ryou, he still knew by the stern voice his Yami used.

"Such a good little boy, isn't he?" Said Karasu after the door was completely closed. "So polite and he listens so well."

Kurama glared at Karasu but said nothing. Kurama didn't want Karasu to talk about Ryou. He wanted Karasu to stay away from him.

Then Karasu opened the other door. He made Kurama enter first by not moving from the door. This greatly annoyed Kurama, he didn't want to turn his back on Karasu.

When they both were in the room Kurama took a seat on a couch and Karasu took a seat in a plush chair near a fireplace. The room walls were made of wood and the rug was made out of animal fur.

"Now you wanted to talk to me?" Said Karasu innocently.

"Yes, I did," said Kurama. "I would like it if you didn't act so cocky around Ryou," said Kurama.

"Cocky? How do I act cocky, my Kitsune?" Said Karasu while moving his chair closers to Kurama.

Kurama growled, but decided to ignore it for now.

"And I would also like it if you did not talk about my or his past to him or around him," said Kurama.

"Whatever you say," said Karasu while getting off his chair. Karasu walked over and sat close to Kurama on the couch.

"And that was it," said Kurama quickly while getting up in a hurry when he noticed that Karasu was getting too close for comfort.

It took a few moments to get out of the room thanks to Karasu. He kept on protesting that they should talk just a bit longer. But Kurama firmly refused and got to the door before Karasu.

He shut the door on Karasu and walked over to the room where Karasu asked Ryou to stay in. Hopefully he was okay.

"Ryou?" Asked Kurama softly when he opened the door.

"Oh, hello. I'm just right here," said Ryou while getting up from his spot on a couch.

Kurama let out a sigh in relief. Ryou was ok. That was a good thing, one of the few good things that happened today.

Ryou ran up to meet Kurama at the doorway.

"What were you talking about, Kurama?" Asked Ryou curiously.

"Oh nothing, nothing," answered Kurama. "Nothing important, anyway."

Then they heard the door that Kurama was in open up. Karasu walk out with a smile on his face.

"Oh…Karasu…out already?" Said Kurama.

"I thought I locked the door!" Thought Kurama franticly.

"Takes more then a lock to keep me away from you, my Kitsune," said Karasu wit a smile. He walked up to Kurama and laid an arm on Kurama. But then retreated it when Kurama gave him a frustrated look.

"Whatever you say, my Fox. But Ryou's not always going to be around," Thought Karasu in his mind.

After telling Ryou that they **really** were talking about nothing, or nothing he needed to know about, they started walking down the large hall.

They were half way down the hall when Ryou's stomach let out a large growl. Ryou's face turned a bright red.

"Hungry, are we?" Asked Karasu.

"Uhh…no," said Ryou timidly.

Karasu laughed to himself for a mement.

"You are a horrible liar, Ryou. Just to let you know," said Karasu with a smile. "That's okay, though. You have no need to lie."

Karasu looked straight into Ryou's dark brown eyes. And unknowingly, Ryou backed up into Kurama.

"How about we go eat? Lunch should be ready at this time," said Karasu while wrapping an arm around Kurama.

"Okay," said Ryou with a small nod.

"Good, now follow me," said Karasu with a smile directed towards Kurama.

Kurama tried to take Karasu arm off him, but it was no use. And he didn't want Ryou to see that he didn't have much control of what was going on. So he had to let Karasu put an arm of him when they walked down the hall.

He knew that going with Karasu was a mistake, but how could he fix it now? Karasu would never let him go back on his promise. Karasu wanted him with him forever, never to leave. But the problem was that Kurama didn't want to stay. But what could he do?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 20: The Gang

Karasu brought Kurama and Ryou to a very large arched door.

"This is where you eat if you are hungry. Since you will be staying here with me you should know where everything is, shouldn't you?" said Karasu while taking his arm off Kurama for a moment to open the door.

Then a question hit Ryou.

"Why **are** we staying here," thought Ryou. But he decided to ask Kurama latter.

The doors slowly, but surely creaked open. Inside the room was a long wooden table with many chairs. The walls looked to be made of the same kind of wood as the table. Also on the wall hung tapestries of all sorts. Ryou couldn't believe how real they looked. They were all very beautiful.

Karasu saw what Ryou was gazing at and chuckled quietly.

"Do you like them, Ryou?" Asked Karasu.

Ryou snapped out of his daze and looked at Karasu.

"Y-yes. They're very pretty," stuttered Ryou.

"Yes. Just like something else in this room. Or should I say **someone** else," said Karasu while eyeing Kurama.

Kurama gave a fake cough and glared at Karasu.

"Was he even listening when I talked to him?" Thought Kurama. "Probably not. Or maybe he just didn't know what cocky meant?"

Kurama decided to let it go. Ryou had probably already forgot Karasu's comment. Kurama let his mind wonder off for a few moments. Then he remembered something. He hadn't told the gang where he was going! Nobody had the slightest idea!

Kurama let out a loud gasp and turned towards the door.

"What is it, my Kitsune?" Asked Karasu.

"I never told anyone where I am!" Said Kurama.

"Who needs to know?" Questioned Karasu.

"Everyone! Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Konema," said Kurama.

"Why do they need to know?" Karasu asked.

"Because they're my team. They need to know these things. I can't just leave and give no reason. I should've told Hiei at least," said Kurama franticly.

"Kurama you know what they would say if they found out that you were living with me, don't you?" Said Karasu.

"Yes, they would call me crazy," said Kurama to himself.

Even thought Kurama said that to himself, Karasu still heard.

"And they would try to get you out. They would take you away. And I just can't allow that, Kurama," said Karasu.

"Well they need to know where I am, at least," said Kurama.

Karasu didn't want to hear anymore of this.

"That's enough, Kurama. We will talk about this after we eat," said Karasu who pulled a chair out for Kurama and offered it to him.

"I can pull out my own chair, Karasu," Said Kurama coldly.

"I know that," Answered Karasu. "But that wouldn't be very polite of me, would it now?" Asked Karasu sweetly.

Ryou sat across from Kurama and Karasu. Kurama tried to edge away from Karasu as far as he could, but he couldn't get very far.

After they sat down and were settled a few plates for them appeared out of nowhere. Karasu acted like this was a normal thing, but it probably was because he does live there. Kurama and Ryou on the other hand were quite shocked. But they soon got over it and started eating.

Ryou had his favorite, Cream puffs. Ryou gladly started eating.

Kurama had the same thing as Karasu. At first Kurama didn't know what it was, but then Karasu saw his trouble look.

"It's just demon mean. I should've known you wouldn't remember it since you haven't been demon yourself for a good seventeen years it looks like," whispered Karasu in Kurama's ear.

Kurama was very thankful that Karasu chose to whisper. That meant he must have listened, somewhat.

Kurama gave Karasu a nod and a quick smile before starting to eat his food. Karasu looked very satisfied after Kurama gave him a somewhat of a smile.

After they were all done eating Karasu was the first to stand up. He walked over to Kurama and pulled out his chair.

"Karasu," said Kurama with a scowl. "I can do it myself."

"Yes, I know, my dear. I'll truly just trying to be polite," said Karasu while walking over to Ryou's chair and pulling it out for him also.

Ryou quickly got up from the chair when Karasu pulled it out. He got up to soon and too fast and ended up almost falling backwards, but luckily Kurama caught him and held him up.

"Oh, umm…thank you, Karasu," said Ryou quickly.

"You're very welcome, little Ryou," said Karasu with a smile.

Now that they were all out of their chairs they left the large dining room. They soon got into the hall and Karasu led them down a few winding staircases and out into a yard. Most likely a court yard because this was a castle. The yard was very beautiful, indeed, but it was also very large. There were flowers growing and trees blossoming. This was probably one of the things you would never expect a person like Karasu to own.

Karasu looked around it and then looked at Ryou.

"No…'intruders'…can enter this yard, Ryou. You will be safe here if you wish to be outside," said Karasu while gazing down into Ryou's dark brown eyes.

Kurama was very thankful that Karasu used the word intruders' instead of demons. But on the other hand, Ryou would need to find out sooner or later were he is.

"T-thank you," said Ryou while dropping the gaze with Karasu quickly.

This time Karasu noticed that Ryou felt uncomfortable. He knelt down on one knee and lifted Ryou head. Karasu looked deep into Ryou's eyes.

"Ryou, do you fear me?" Said Karasu bluntly.

"N-no," said Ryou quickly.

"Like I said before, you are a horrible liar, Ryou. And you do not need to fear me at all," said Karasu while patting Ryou's head lightly and stroking his hair.

Ryou couldn't help but shiver. He backed up and forced a smile.

"I know, of course," said Ryou hesitantly.

Karasu chuckled and then looked at Kurama.

"Ryou, how about you play here for a moment. I wish to go for a short walk with Kurama," said Karasu.

Ryou nodded and walked off to a small patch of flower. He knelt down and looked at them and sighed. They were so beautiful.

Karasu stood there are watched him for a few moments. Then turned to Kurama.

"He's almost just like you, Kurama. So graceful and beautiful," said Karasu while turning to look Kurama in the eyes.

Kurama growled at Karasu and glared deep into his eyes. He was talking about Ryou again.

"You wanted to go for a walk? Why?" Said Kurama. He was going to try his best to change the subject.

"Because, my silly Kitsune. It's such a beautiful day. Just lovely for a nice walk," said Karasu.

"Where do you walk?" Asked Kurama in curiosity.

"Anywhere really. I own these woods so I come and go as I please," said Karasu.

Karasu took hold of Kurama's hand again and started walking out to the gate of the courtyard. It took him about three minuets to get there because the yard was quite large. But when he did get there he opened the gate for Kurama and let him out first while still holding on to his hand tightly.

"How big is this forest?" Asked Kurama while looking around.

"It goes on for miles. I never really care enough to go and look, to tell the truth," said Karasu.

The edge of the forest was dark. There was a small stone path leading deep into it. Kurama wondered when the path stopped. It looked like it could go on forever. Kurama pushed those thoughts to the back of hi mind, right now he was alone with Karasu and he had to watch his back.

In a matter of minuets Karasu and Kurama were walking on the stone path into the forest. Kurama had almost forgot what the forests in the Demon World looked like. They were much darker then the ones in the Human World. But in another way they were much more beautiful and thinker.

They walked in silence for a few minuets until Karasu asked a question.

"Earlier today. You said something along the line of I should've told Hiei, at least. What did you mean by that?" Asked Karasu while watching Kurama closely.

"Well, just because I trust him a lot. We are partners, in a way," answered Kurama casually.

"What?" Said Karasu while stopping on the path.

"No, not like that! Fighting partners, that's all," said Kurama.

"Well, he will need to find a new fighting partner. I do not allow you to fight," said Karasu while starting to walk on the path again.

"What? But I have to, not because I want to, but I'm a spirit detective!" Said Kurama in confusion.

"No, I won't hear or it, Kurama," said Karasu.

"Karasu, you can't stop me," said Kurama in a serious tone.

Kurama continued walking, but at a faster pace then Karasu. Suddenly Kurama was stopped in his tracks.

"Wha…Why can't I move?" Thought Kurama.

"What's wrong, my fox? Having trouble moving, are we?" Asked Karasu sweetly.

"Why can't I move, Karasu?" Said Kurama heatedly.

"Kurama. I've gotten much stronger since the last time you saw me. Remember during the Dark Tournament? Yes, I was also strong then, but I have changed greatly in power," said Karasu.

"Okay, I get it. Now let me go," said Kurama while trying to calm down.

"Yes, my Kitsune," said Karasu.

Kurama felt the force that held him fade. But the fact that he was trying to pull him-self forward before it was lifted made him fall forward with a thump.'

Kurama groaned when he tried to get up. But he only got halfway up, and then he felt back down. This time he didn't even try to get up. But he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and pull him to his feet.

"Karasu, I could have gotten up on my own," said Kurama while gaining balance.

"I know you could have, my darling. But I just wanted to help you a bit," said Karasu.

They walked a bit more in silence. All that was heard was the wind going throw the tall trees. Finally Kurama needed to ask Karasu something.

"Karasu, is there any way I can keep in touch with the others?" Asked Kurama.

Karasu thought for a moment and then looked at Kurama.

"Why?"

"Because! I already told you. They're my friends. And I…well…I miss them," said Kurama.

Karasu studied Kurama expression for a minuet. Kurama truly looked upset to him.

"Well," started Karasu. "If they really mean that much to you I will let you write to them. But you may not say where you are or who you are with, understand?" Stated Karasu.

Kurama nodded his head and smiled. Karasu looked into Kurama's green eyes and chuckled.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, my love," said Karasu lovingly.

Kurama's expression turned from happy to annoyed. He let out a sigh and started walking. Karasu laughed to himself for a few more moments before following Kurama on the path.

"So does this path lead anywhere?" Asked Kurama.

"I don't know. I've never really gone on it before," said Karasu.

"Oh…why not?"

"Because I never had a reason to,"

"What reason do you have today?"

"Because I wish to spend time with my kitsune today. Why else?" Asked Karasu.

Kurama groaned and continued walking…

Author Note: I'm taking these chapters out of a fanfic that I've already written, I'm not posting the chapters before these because they are horribly written Thanks you R&R


End file.
